


[fan vid]Daredevil/Punisher||ALL YOU HAVE IS YOUR FIRE

by a_gan



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fan Vid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_gan/pseuds/a_gan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't you ever tame your demons,<br/>But always keep 'em on a leash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[fan vid]Daredevil/Punisher||ALL YOU HAVE IS YOUR FIRE

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Marvel  
> Daredevil Season 1&2  
> Punisher: War Zone (2008)
> 
> Music:  
> Hozier - Arsonist's Lullabye
> 
>  
> 
> *DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own any footage or music used in this video. This fan-vid is non-profit and made for fun only. No copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> "Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use."
> 
>  
> 
> THANKS FOR WATCHING.


End file.
